The Protectors and the Protected
by ValerieRichards
Summary: Probably AU. Mack has a little sister that also feels left out. What does she do? Genetically enhance herself. What will happen when the others find out? Chaos.
1. Chaos

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own except for Aggie.

Author's note: This story would take place later on in the series.

Chapter 1: Chaos

Aggie Hartford _**HATED**_ the fact that she was being protected by her father. It was not the usual kind of protection, it was the 'you-can't-go-anywhere-because-you-might-get-a-scratch' kind. Her older brother, Mack, had been able to become a Ranger.

"Dad, can I go out" Aggie asked her father for the millionth time. Andrew was sitting at his desk.

"Outside in the backyard, yes. Outside of the property, no" he replied. Aggie sighed and went back up to her room. She helped the rangers as much as possible. She helped with the technical stuff. She let her long, dirty blond hair fall freely. Her olive green eyes stared back at her in the mirror.

"Don't worry, dad'll eventually let go outside of the property" Mack said from the doorway. Aggie didn't turn around.

"Yeah, but when? I want to able to meet people and fall in love. Dad's not letting me do that" she told him. Her brush got tangled in her hair and Mack went to go help her.

"Just give it some time" Mack told her. The alarm went off and the two went racing down the stairs and into the basement. Everyone was there.

"Go rangers! I'll be there soon" her father told the rangers. Then, as he turned around, sparks flew and the machine that changed the genetic make-up sparked and short circuited.

"I'll fix that. You go dad" Aggie yelled to him. Andrew left with a nod. Spencer left to go upstairs and Aggie was left alone. She walked around and examined it.

"The tools are outside" Spencer reminded her. Aggie smiled and got them. She went back downstairs and fixed it. Then, she tested the control and it worked perfectly.

"Hm. Spencer wouldn't hear a thing and the others shouldn't be back soon" Aggie mumbled. She searched the computer checking around her every so often. She programmed in all the powers she's want. It was ready and she stepped in. It worked, but she was dizzy.

"Aggie, is everything alright" Spencer asked when Aggie stumbled upstairs. Spencer had taken to calling Aggie by her nickname. Aggie's head was pounding and her whole body ached. She stumbled upstairs and into her room. The door banged shut.

"Where's Aggie" Andrew asked as soon as he was finished talking with the rangers. Spencer sighed. He knew he had to tell Andrew.

"She didn't look good before. She came up from the base stumbling and holding her head" he said. Mack stopped laughing with the others and looked up when he heard this.

* * *

Please R&R!


	2. The Protected Becomes the Protector

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 2: The Protected Becomes the Protector

Mack ran as fast as he could to his sister's room. He knocked on the door, but Aggie didn't answer. He took out his emergency credit card and unlocked the door.

"Aggie" he yelled. She was lying on the floor face down and unconscious. He ran to her and flipped her over. He checked her pulse, there was one.

"Mack" Aggie mumbled. Mack was now crying, he was afraid that she'd been hurt by someone. He smiled and brushed some of her hair off her forehead. He hugged her tightly. Then, she disappeared.

"Aggie? Aggie, where are you" Mack asked. The door suddenly opened and he found a note on him.

_Mack,_

_Thanks for your help big bro. You're the best, and I always love you no matter what. Now, I'll beat you downstairs. : P Haha, see you down there slowpoke._

_Aggie_

Mack laughed and raced down stairs. He saw doors opening up and took a rough guess on where she was. He pushed and nothing happened. Then, he took another guess and pushed. A bang was heard and laughter ensued.

"Oh Mack, you're going to wish you didn't do that" Aggie's voice said. Mack felt a push and fell down. Aggie became visible again and was laughing at him.

"Wait, Aggie? How did you get that power" Mack asked. Aggie froze and Mack glared at her. He realized that she had used the Genetic Enhancer.

"I'm sorry, I felt left out" she told him. She pulled a puppy dog face and Mack groaned. He looked away and Aggie held it. He looked back and she was still holding it.

"Oh no, not the puppy dog face" Mack groaned. Aggie had always used to get what she wanted from her father. Then, their father and the other rangers came in. The rangers also lived in the house but slept on a different side.

"What happened? Are you alright Aggie" their father asked. Mack looked at his sister and they communicated through their brother and sister bond.

"I'm fine, I just genetically enhanced myself" Aggie confessed. Their father glared at her.

"Why? You could have killed yourself! That machine can be dangerous" he yelled. Aggie sighed. She didn't want to have the conversation over again, but they had to.

"Dad, I need to point out one fact. I was the one who made that machine. I'd always been good in Math, Tech, and Science. I created most of the Ranger's stuff" she pointed out. The others left as they began to fight.

"I know you created most of this! I was there" their father yelled. Aggie growled.

"Then, you'd think that I'd know the danger" she told him. Later that night, the fight had simmered down and they were back to normal.

"How many powers do you have" Andrew asked his daughter. Aggie shrugged her shoulders.

"I just picked out the ones that I thought were cool and useful. I remember one other one. It's shape shifting into any creature that I can think of" Aggie explained. Mack snorted when he thought of the possibilities. Aggie and Andrew both glared at him.

"I don't think we've got a morpher for you" Andrew said returning his gaze to his daughter. Aggie smiled. She anticipated that it would happen.

"I know we do" she said. She pulled out a morpher and placed it on the table. It was similar to the other rangers' morphers, but it had purple on it. The two gawked at it. The other rangers weren't there because they usually went out to eat.

"I'll never doubt your technical skills again" Mack said stunned. He picked it up and looked at it. Andrew reached for it and Mack handed it to him.

"Not bad! The color definitely goes good with your complexion" he said. Mack stared at him and Aggie giggled.

"Dad" Mack said uneasily. Andrew looked at his kids.

"What? What did I say" he asked confused. Aggie giggled some more and Mack continued to stare at him.

"Dad, men aren't supposed to know about that" Aggie told him. Andrew rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You can thank your mother for that" he said. It went silent, then, something clicked in Aggie's mind.

"Wait, dad! I can be a Power Ranger" she asked him. Mack was still staring at him.

* * *

Please R&R! What will happen next?


	3. Love Among the Rangers

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 3: Love Among the Rangers

Aggie had a secret crush, Dax. Nobody knew, it wasn't like the recognizable ones like Mack and Rose or Will and Ronny. Aggie walked into the base with her jacket on and her morpher on it. The rangers stared at her, including Dax.

"How'd she become a ranger" Will asked. Andrew and Mack explained. Dax didn't pay attention because he was too busy staring at Aggie. He loved Aggie, more than a brother and sister and more than a friend. He mentally sighed, she'd never know that he loved her. The alarm went off and they all went out to find another gem.

"You're not getting that" a monster yelled. It blasted them with a weird laser and then left. The rangers got up and Andrew and Spencer ran over.

"I've got it" Will called. Then, he looked at Ronny and went to kiss her. Mack did the same to Rose. Dax and Aggie weren't near the others when they were blasted. The only thing was, Dax wasn't thinking and kissed Aggie. Aggie kissed back.

"Guys! You need to stop, it's making you do crazy things" Andrew called to the rangers. The only ones who heard him were Dax and Aggie. They suddenly pulled away from each other in shock.

"You…….liked me" they asked at the same time. They stared at each other until Andrew came over.

"I'm glad I broke you two out of it" he said. They turned and looked at him.

"Dad, we weren't affected. And plus, it seems to not be working on the others. Mack liked Rose, Rose liked Mack, and Will liked Ronny, Ronny liked Will" Aggie explained. Then, she giggled and went over to Mack. She kissed him on the lips and he snapped out of it.

"What the………..why did _you_ kiss me" he asked jokingly. Aggie giggled again and playfully punched him in the arm.

"I somehow knew that would work" she said. She went and did the same to Will. She told both boys to do it to the other girls and they did. Mack kissed Ronny and Will kissed Rose snapping them out of it.

"Yuk! That was gross! I like the way Ronny kisses better" Will exclaimed. The two couples started flirting. Aggie sighed.

"Can we get back to the house before you four start" she asked. She turned to go, but Dax reached out and took her hand. She turned around and Dax pulled her into another kiss. The girls and Will watched and whistled. Mack, however, clenched his fists.

"Come on you two, let's go home" he said pulling them apart. Andrew sighed in relief, he too didn't like the thought of Aggie dating. Aggie growled at Mack and they went home. The two boys had their arms slung around the girls' waists.

"MACK! WHAT WAS WITH YOU OUT THERE" Aggie yelled entering his room. Mack looked up from the comic book he was reading and stared at her surprised.

"What so you mean? I like Rose" he responded. She growled and plopped down on his bed. She grabbed the comic out of his hands and threw it on the floor. He looked at her in anger.

"I know you like Rose, but that's not what I meant. I like Dax and he likes me. It's like you and Rose, but with me and him" Aggie explained. Mack could see the hurt behind her eyes. She turned away and got up. She left the room.

"Aggie" he sighed. He hated when she did this to him. It killed him to see her upset, and even worse to know that he caused it. Her door slammed shut and he rested his hand on the door.

* * *

Please R&R! It's a very strange chapter, I know.


	4. My Sacrifice

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: I know I said that the last chapter was a cliffhanger, but it's not. This chapter starts in the middle of Weather or Not. The story might have references to earlier episodes, but it's later on in the season. This chapter starts in Aggie's POV.

Chapter 4: My Sacrifice

I forgave my brother, he was only trying to protect me. Lately, however, he's been annoying the heck out of me. He needs more confidence, and dad agrees, in the battlefield. Rose and the others trust him and believe that he'll help them out when needed. The other rangers were stuck and waiting patiently for Mack to rescue them.

"I can't do it" he said. I sighed deeply.

"Do me a favor Mack. Shut the heck up" I said. My dad, Mack, and Spencer looked at me stunned. I put my hands my hips.

"You saw what happened! I can't do it, I just can't" Mack told me. I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Yes you can. If I was about to die, would you fight or flee" I asked. Mack rolled his eyes.

"You're a different story……" Mack began. I growled. He was starting again.

"I'm always a different story with you. Yeah I'm your sister, but I'm also your teammate" I yelled at him. He looked taken aback. I had never yelled at him like this before.

"Look, I know you're my teammate, but………..but you're the only sister and sibling for that matter that I have. I'm never going to get another one even if dad gets married and the woman has a baby" Mack told me. I froze dead in my tracks. He's never ever told me this and never shown it to me.

"Mack, you're my only brother and I'd face Furious, or whatever that creeps name is, and his brother a million times if I had to for you" I told him. He stared at me and then engulfed me in a hug. I squeezed him tightly and he returned it happily.

"Phew! That took a while" Spencer said. We all looked at him and he blushed. The screen beeped and we whirled around. The screen was split in half and one had the other rangers. The other showed Moltar.

"I've got volcano head and you should get the others out" I said. Mack and my dad stared at me in shock again.

"But…………….." Mack began. I held up a hand.

"Don't worry about me. Molted Rock Head should be easy" I said. Mack stared at me in fear and rolled my eyes. He left to go rescue the others and my dad turned to me.

"Be careful Aggie" he told me. I nodded and also left. I quickly made sure Mack was rescuing the others and he was. I found Moltar waiting.

"Hey lava head! Over here" I yelled. Moltar looked over and saw me. We began to fight and we evenly matched the other. Moltar ran forward and so did I.

"You are going down ranger" he told me. I smiled behind my helmet. Not without a fight.

"Maybe, but not without a fight" I snorted. Moltar laughed menacingly and charged at me. In the distance, I saw my brother and the other rangers appear on the mountain.

"You'll be the first of the rangers to be destroyed by me" Moltar boasted. I rolled my eyes at him. I looked up to Dax and Mack. They were staring down at me in fear. They began to run towards me.

"I hate you" I said simply. I couldn't think of something else to say and figured that it was cheesy right after I said it. I fought with Moltar some more. I didn't see his sword coming at me and it hit me down. I clutched my shoulder in pain.

"**AGGIE**" Mack yelled. He was still far away, but he had the lungs of a pterodactyl. I didn't know why he was yelling until I felt something hot stick into my middle. The rangers finally got to us and began fighting with Moltar. Then, Moltar ran away.

"Aggie? Aggie, can you here me" Dax asked. He was hovering above me along with Mack. I moaned and Mack instantly put his morpher to his mouth.

"Dad, we're coming home" he said.

"Alright, good job you guys" my dad said. He was clueless to what just happened. How can the smartest guy be so dumb?

* * *

Please R&R!


End file.
